


Dazzling Lights

by Ambercreek



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drunk confessions, Erron is actually a light weight, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, and holds a lot of emotional baggage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you grow old, your regrets can start to pile up. Not in the case for Erron Black. He just keeps all his regrets bottled up and shoved to the back of his mind.</p><p>Well up to the point where he gets shit face drunk and spills out his life story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzling Lights

The sound of clanking spurs was a dead give away of who was approaching. Some people hid, some went back to their work without giving any attention to who they all knew who was walking around.

Erron Black was doing his normal patrol around the town in Outworld. Using the patrol as sort of a relaxing walk. After all that has happened. It was nice to have things not so hectic.

He felt a few stray eyes watch him. Nothing new. He could easily feel the fear of the people. Something familiar. He saw a green glow pop up from the corner of his eye.....crap.

Something annoying.

Erron dreaded turning around.

He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes. Maybe if he didn't see them. They would go away.

But that wasn't going to be the like it this time. "What do you need, Ermac." Erron said behind clenched teeth.

"The emperor wants to see you." Their voice sounded different today. But what the hell does Kotal need him for?

"Did he say what he wanted?" This time Erron turned to face Ermac.

"He did not inform us, he just said that you need to report back immediately."

Fuck, this was not going to end well. Erron could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

Before Erron could ask any more, Ermac was gone. No matter how long he has been working with them. They still crept the shit out of him.

So Erron turned and headed back, just to see what Kotal Kahn needed.


End file.
